L'oiseau Du Bonheur
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: Sakura finds herself reminiscing about her marriage to Naruto after a long day at work when her daughter Haruka catches her doing so, and decides to ask Sakura how their marriage came to be.


**Author's Note: Originally I had intended to end the **_**Without You **_**series of stories with **_**Reminisce**_**, but the plot bunny got to me, and implanted yet another story idea into my head, and honestly the way the plot works out, it sounds good. I really wanted to write out this story a while ago, but I was focused on doing **_**Strength Of Two Hearts **_**for a little while before finally getting back to this story. I promise this will be the last story in the **_**Without You **_**universe of stories. It will be a done deal, and no more stories to add, so let's get to the story shall we?**

**XxXxXxXx**

Sakura Uzumaki just got back from another grueling day at the hospital teaching the new interns about how everything works. She was a little slow at first since this was her first full day being back at the hospital after taking a few years off to raise their daughter Haruka Uzumaki who was nine years old, and slowly approaching her tenth birthday. Sakura couldn't believe how time flew by, it was almost as if Haruka was born yesterday, and now she was at the Academy learning to become a genin.

Both Naruto and Haruka had yet to come home, and Sakura figured that Haruka was staying late at the Academy talking to her friends while Naruto was doing some last minute paperwork. Sakura decided to use her downtime, and take a nap since she needed it. She sat at the edge of her bed, and just like Naruto she let her eyes wander to the various pictures that sat on her nightstand. The picture her eyes settled on was the photograph of their wedding. It was hard to believe that next week would mark their tenth anniversary together as a couple. Sakura couldn't be happier, and studied the picture for a few moments when she felt a presence behind her, and quickly turned around.

"Yikes!" the voice said as they fell off the bed with a thud, and Sakura got up to see who her culprit was, and it turned out to be her daughter as her bright red hair gave her away.

"Haruka what are you doing here? I thought you were still at the Academy working on a few things?" Sakura asked as she helped Haruka to her feet.

"I did, but I got bored and decided to comeback here. Anyway what were you doing mom?" Haruka asked as she followed Sakura to her bed, and sat down in her lap.

"I was thinking about what your father and I have been through over the years that's all." Sakura softly said as she stared once more at the wedding photo.

Haruka remained silent for a moment as she stared at the photo in Sakura's hands. "You never did mention how you and daddy got married mommy."

"It's just I've never had the time to sit down and tell you Haruka, but since you're here, would you like to know how we got married?" Sakura asked, and the moment she said that Haruka's blue eyes seemed to lighten up as she excitedly answered back.

"More than anything mommy! I bet your story is more exciting than daddy's story!"

Sakura smiled affectionately at her daughter as she began to tell her what happened. "Well, it started after Sasuke's funeral…"

**Flashback: Nine Years Ago**

_Sasuke's funeral was short, and not many people showed up. Naruto and Sakura had stayed behind the longest as they stared at the unmarked grave, and it was only thanks to Naruto's persuasion that Sasuke was allowed this. Both teammates remained silent as Naruto dropped to his knees, and couldn't contain himself any longer. He let out all the tears he had been forced to keep in when he killed Sasuke, and now they were flowing like a river. Sakura herself cried, but not as much as Naruto. He was hit the hardest since Sasuke was like a brother to him._

_A few days passed after Sasuke's funeral, and Naruto had not been seen since then. Sakura feared he left the village because of killing Sasuke, but she had found him in his apartment all alone, and crying his eyes out. She had never seen Naruto this broken before, and it was time she finally paid him back for all the times he made her feel better. She silently approached his bed, and sat on the edge of it as she called out to him. "Naruto?"_

_Naruto responded by looking up at her with his tear stained eyes, and then looking back down. He was ashamed that he was crying in front of her, but Sakura didn't care, and she opened up her arms for Naruto hoping that he would get the idea. He wrapped his arms around her, and she fully embraced him with all of her heart allowing her tears to mix with his, and offered him a kiss on the lips hoping it would help him heal. He returned the kiss hesitatingly, and eventually their kissing turned into something more._

_It turned into a craving of sorts. Their kissing intensified into passion, and eventually it went even further. They explored each others bodies, and made love for the first time. It was something new to Naruto and Sakura, but they both enjoyed it as they fell asleep in each others embrace._

_Two months passed after that experience, and one morning Sakura woke up with a sudden urge to use the bathroom, and began to throw up. Sakura thought she had caught something, and used her chakra to check herself out, and when she passed over her stomach she gasped at what she discovered._

_Sakura was nervous as she made her way towards Naruto's apartment to tell him the news. She wasn't sure how he'd react to the news, but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he'd support her through this. Sakura reached his door, and lightly knocked on it. A few moments later Naruto opened the door, and right away he knew something was up as he invited Sakura in._

_They sat down in his kitchen as Naruto spoke up. "I know there's something wrong Sakura-chan, what is it?"_

_"Do you remember that night we shared together Naruto?" Sakura asked him timidly._

_"Of course I do Sakura-chan. That was the turning point in our…" Naruto stopped himself mid-sentence as he though about what Sakura was talking about. "You mean you regret what we did two months ago, and now you're here to break up with me?" Naruto's voice reflected sadness and surprise._

_"No, no, I don't regret what we did Naruto. It's just…" Sakura hesitated for a moment before finding the right words to tell him, and ended up blurting them out. "I found out this morning that I'm pregnant!"_

_Sakura blushed brightly red as she waited for Naruto's reaction, and he didn't response right away which made Sakura rather nervous. Was he mad at her because she had told him that she was pregnant? It was a huge responsibility especially at their age, and her fears got the better of her. She was about to cry, but felt Naruto suddenly embrace her in a hug. She looked to see that he was crying somewhat himself as he finally responded._

_"You mean we're going to be parents Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked excitedly._

_It wasn't the reaction Sakura was expecting, but she was happy nonetheless as she gently placed one of his hands on her stomach. "Yes, Naruto, you're going to be a father."_

_Much to Sakura's surprise Naruto suddenly got up, and seemed to be fishing around in his pocket for something. After a few moments he seemed to find what he was looking for as he bent down on one knee, and presented a simple crafted ring to Sakura. "I was originally going to wait a few months to propose to you Sakura-chan, but since we're going to have a child it kinda speeds up my plans." Naruto said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head before continuing. "I'll make this short, and sweet Sakura-chan. I know we've been through some tough times, and we discovered our love for each other not too long ago, but I feel as though we've loved a lifetime. So my question to you is, will you marry me Sakura Haruno?"_

_Sakura was on the verge of tears from Naruto's little speech, and could only nod yes as she happily threw herself into his arms while Naruto put the ring on her finger._

_Three months after that Naruto and Sakura got married in a small ceremony that was reserved for their closest friends, and all of them had an approving smile on their face as Tsunade wedded the long time teammates, and now husband and wife._

_Four months later Naruto and Sakura were in the hospital awaiting the arrival of their child. Sakura spend fourteen hours in pain delivering the child, and Naruto had been there with her the whole time holding her hand trying to calm her down, and after one final scream a new one was heard as Naruto looked towards Tsunade who had a small child in her hands. The reveal of the child would have to wait since Tsunade had to clean it up, and Sakura. Eventually she delivered the child into Sakura's arms, and a new wave of emotions hit her as she looked at her child._

_"Congratulations Naruto and Sakura, it's a healthy baby girl. I must say that despite being only a few minutes old she's quite alert." Tsunade said happily as she left the room to allow Naruto and Sakura sometime with their daughter._

_"She's so beautiful…" Sakura said softly as she reached out to touch her daughter on the cheek, and she responded cheerfully by grabbing onto Sakura's much larger hand._

_"What do you think we should name her?" Naruto asked as he reached out to touch his daughter, and just like with Sakura she eagerly reached out to grab Naruto's much larger hand, and in the process threw off her blanket covering her head to reveal a tuff of bright red hair._

_Naruto and Sakura were surprised to see their daughter have red hair, and might have wondered how she got red hair, but thanks to Tsunade finally revealing Naruto's lineage he knew his daughter's red hair came from his mother, and smiled as he recovered his daughter's head. "I think I've got the perfect name Sakura-chan! Why don't we name her after my mother? I mean she's got the same blue eyes that my mother did, and the same hair albeit it's a little brighter."_

_"Naming her Kushina sounds like a nice idea Naruto, but it would sound too common, and besides I've been thinking of another name." Sakura said as she rocked her daughter back and forth gently to coax her to sleep._

_"What name did you have in mind Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked._

_"Since our daughter was born in the spring, and since the flowers are in full bloom I was thinking about naming her Haruka which means spring flower." Sakura said._

_"Haruka…" Naruto said the name a few more times before turning to smile at Sakura. "Welcome to the family, Haruka!"_

**End Flashback**

"That's pretty much what happened Haruka." Sakura said as she turned to her daughter who had a rather large smile on her face.

"That's the prettiest story I've heard mommy, it definitely beats that boring old story daddy told me a year ago." Haruka said as she got out of her mother's lap, and proceeded to the door.

"Where are you going Haruka?" Sakura asked as she got up off the bed.

"I think I just heard daddy come in. I'm going to greet him as I usually do!" Haruka said with a smirk as she ran out of the room leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura decided it was best to follow Haruka, and make sure she didn't injure Naruto every time she jumped on him to greet him. She glanced one last time at the photos on her nightstand and smiled as she closed the door and said something to herself.

"_I still find it hard to believe that Naruto and I have been married for ten years now. I would have never thought we'd be married, and have kids, but you know what? I wouldn't trade this for the world. I'm content with where I am, and I wouldn't have it any other way."_


End file.
